A WouldBe Happy Birthday
by Iwait4theRain
Summary: Katniss struggles to deal with the memories of this special day. Happy birthday to Cherie-24-Addict!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHERIE-24-ADDICT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Sooooooo, yeahh this fic is dedicated to Cherie-24-Addict, who's birthday is today! Virtual birthday cake goes out to all who are awesome enough to r&r. Thanks everyone, and birthday wishes to my buddy!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

I laid on my bed, stretching my fingertips out as far as they would go before the burning sensation deep in my skin forced me to pull them back.

I refused to open my eyes. Refused.

Perhaps if I stayed protected in the comforts of my bed, this day would disappear. Perhaps it would cease to exist.

If only.

Reluctantly, I opened one eye and glanced at the calendar.

The 19th, it read. No, this day hadn't disappeared.

"Hello, dear." Greasy Sae walked in with my breakfast on a tray.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Here's your breakfast. I'll just leave it here and you can get it when you're ready." Greasy Sae smiled and walked out of the room.

I looked at the plate.

It was revolting. Despite that, I didn't have much of an appetite to begin with.

I dressed and showered slowly, and lethargically. Mindlessly scrubbing away at the damaged skin.

It looked better, but not much.

"Did you like your breakfast, dear?" Greasy Sae smiled form her place at the sink.

I nodded. Well actually, Buttercup seemed to enjoy it.

I got up from the table and headed to the door. I just didn't feel like being here.

"Where are you going?" Greasy Sae asked.

"Out." This was a good enough answer for her.

I walked down the road and out of the circle. Upon passing the house that Haymitch occupied, I heard a loud crash and I jumped when Haymitch appeared outside.

"Look! The p-princess is out of her castle!" He called out drunkenly.

I rolled my eyes and went on my way.

The walk to town was quiet. Almost as if the wind sensed my disposition and commanded all the trees silent. For this, I was grateful

The square was a different story though. People smiled and greeted me. All the while I simply ignored them.

It was a rare occasion when I went to town. Yet, I couldn't be home today. There were too many memories in the air there today.

"Hello, Katniss!"

"Good to see you again Katniss!"

"You look well, Katniss!"

The voices soon blended together and became one dull hum behind me. And I continued on.

Past the rush of District 12, I settled down in the meadow. The grass swayed in unison, producing an ever-changing melody.

* * *

"_Katniss!" Prim whispered to me. _

_I rolled over in our bed to see that she was already up. My mother was preparing breakfast._

"_Katniss, it's my birthday!" Prim squealed when she saw I was awake._

"_Yes, happy birthday Prim." I smiled at her. I could never ceased to be amused e by my sister's childlike enthusiasm. "Here, I have something for you."_

_Prim's face brightened as I retrieved the box and handed it to her. Inside was a set of knitting needles and yarn that I had traded a lot of game for._

"_Thank you so much!" Prim squealed._

"_I'm glad you like it." I laughed._

"_I love it." she said, pulling me into her arms. "Thank you."_

* * *

And I managed to let her slip away. How could I?"

No, this was not a happy day.

It used to be. It was once a day that I looked forward to. When my sister could indulge like she so deserved. When her laugh would ring higher than usual and her smile would shine brighter.

It's not like that anymore. There is no laugher, no smile. Simply because there is no Primrose Everdeen. At least not anymore. I couldn't stand it.

I wasn't sure exactly when I started crying, or when I started sobbing, or when I was finally aware of his hand resting on my shoulder. But he was there.

"It's not alright don't even say it is." I cried into his chest.

"I wasn't going to say that." a hint of a smile played on Peeta's face. But it quickly faded.

"It's all my fault. Prim died and it's all my fault. I'm sorry." I cried harder.

"You can't blame yourself." he stroked the back of my head, brushing my hair away from my face. His fingers stroked my face and I found myself longing for them when he finally pulled away. "Here, follow me." he pulled my up and took my hand in his own. I followed him to the edge of the meadow where a well known garden of flowers grew.

"These are primroses." I choked. "Prim used to come here all the time. She would just sit here and look at the clouds. She told me once that if I looked hard enough, I could see shapes in them. But, I never tried."

Peeta laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"That one looks like a rabbit." He pointed up.

"What?" I looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Look, doesn't it look like a rabbit?" he asked.

I laid down beside him and looked up.

"I guess it does." I admitted.

"And that one looks like a cookie!" he laughed.

"I see it!" I laughed along with him.

"And that one looks like a Primrose." he said.

"I-it does. Doesn't it." I said.

Peeta was silent for awhile. Without a warning, he cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed as loud as he could to the heavens. "Happy birthday Primrose!"

In response, the wind picked up and sent the whole meadow into a frenzy. Our laugher rang clear to the sky, and I smiled. "Happy birthday Prim."


End file.
